Example embodiments of inventive concepts generally relate to an organic photo-diode, for example, to an organic pixel including an organic photo-diode which may divide and perform a charge accumulation operation and a charge transfer operation in response to a voltage of a transfer control signal, manufacturing and operating methods of the organic pixel, and/or apparatuses including the organic pixel.
A photo-diode is an example of a photo-electric conversion element or a photo-detector which may convert light energy into an electric signal such as a current or a voltage.
A photo-diode may have a P-N junction structure or a PIN structure and generates free electrons and holes by using a photo-electric effect.
A photo-diode is widely used in a CMOS image sensor due to a photo-electric conversion function or a photo detection function. The CMOS image sensor may include an array of a plurality of pixel sensors as an image sensor. The plurality of pixel sensors may be manufactured by a CMOS process and/or a special process related thereto. Each of the plurality of pixel sensors may include a photo-detector such as a photo-diode and may further include an active amplifier.
Pixel signals output from the array are converted to digital signals through various processing procedures, e.g., correlated double sampling (CDS) and analog to digital conversion. The digital signals may be processed by an image signal processor and processed signals may be displayed through a display.
An image quality displayed through the display may be determined according to performance of a pixel sensor including, for instance, a photo-diode. Accordingly, research and development to improve performance of the pixel sensor has been conducted.